User blog:KrPa/Narrenturm aneb cesta za češtinou – díl 2.
Minule jsem mluvili obecně o překladu. Teď se podíváme přímo na překlad League of Legends. Kompletní překlad? Riziko u MMO Riot se rozhodl přeložil hru kompletně. Celý klient, hru i dabing. Takový krok udělal naposledy Blizzard s Warcraftem III. Jenže, když vycházel W3 u nás, byl již plně český. LoL má tedy 3 roky zpoždění – takže ten přechod je teď vážně drastický, naproti tomu u W3 nebylo s čím porovnávat (pokud si člověk nekoupil hru dvakrát). No budiž, Riot byl v době vydání malá firma a nikdo nečekal, tam to vše bude směřovat. Třeba bude další vydaná hra již kompletně česky. Jak již jsem psal v předchozím článku, u MMO her je problém v komunikaci hráčů. I když Riot podporuje více oficiálních jazyků na serverech, tak je nejlepší volbou angličtina. A proč tedy problém s překladem? Jeden jednoduchý příklad: Za rok si hráč Pepa stáhne a bude hrát LoL. Během hry mu bude hráč Frank radit, že se Varusova schopnost Piercing Arrow zlepšuje s Attack Damage, na což je dobrý předmět Bloodthirster. A ejhle, český hráč nemá ponětí, o čem Frank mluví. Proto jsem zastánce toho, že se názvy schopností, statů a předmětů nemají překládat. Jsou to 3 věci, se kterými se hráči setkají v chatu nejčastěji. Tato neznalost anglických názvů bude mít u líných českých hráčů strašné následky. Jako zápor hodnotím i to, že nejde mít zapnutý jen dabing, nezávisle na textu. Navíc si češtinu budeme moci zapnout pouze na EUNE. Kontroverzní překlady textu V aktuální fázi překladu jsou 3 věci, na které můžeme poukázat: *Aced – Eso: Faktem je, že Aced to je uznávaný název u většiny her (i karetních) a český překlad není. Lepší by bylo nahradit to slovo jiným českým slovem, které vyjadřuje situaci (zabití celého týmu). Napadá mě například Nadvláda nebo Vyhlazení. *Pentakill – Pětizářez a podobné: Tohle mi nejde přes hlavu, i po vysvětlení se musím při poslechu smát. Odjakživa se latinské a řecké číselné předpony nepřekládají. I na základní škole se je učí v chemii a přírodopisu. Pak už jej jednoduché: buď to nepřekládat nebo to přeložit doslovně: pětizabití, trojzabití atd. Vysvětlení českého Rioťáka Zheiko: „Zářez. Jedná se o zářez na pažbu pušky, výraz známý historicky z válek kdy si za každý smrtelný zásah voják vyřezal do pažby čárku. Myslím že to dává smysl. Spojitost se spodním prádlem je nulová, i kdyz musím uznat, že pár vokálních mladíků v určitém věku určitě rozesměje. Navíc argument typu ‚ostatní herní společnosti to nepřekládali‘ podle mě není pádný argument k tomu abysme to nedělali ani my.“ *Summoner – Vyvolávač: Je to dost divné, ale souhlasí to. Spíše bych se přikláněl k povolávač – šampióny přeci jen povoláváme, jsou to lidé/osoby, žijí a chodí. Možná by se to dalo ještě nahradit na Zaklínač a nebo z příběhu jako Arcimág - summoneři jsou přece ti nejsilnější mágové Runeterry. Vysvětlení českého Rioťáka Zheiko: „Okolo tohoto výrazu padlo nespočet komentářů a argumentů. Po několika dnech mi ale toto slovo přirostlo s srdci a nejen že už nezní divně, naopak, obměnit to za ‚Pána/Pane‘ máme z toho generický překlad. Navíc takové slovo nevystihuje ani zčásti to co má původní ‚Summoner‘ vystihovat.“ Kr.Pa. Těžko říci, zda jsou tito čeští Rioťáci schopni nějak ovlivnit překlad. Mě spíše připadají jako loutky – prostředníci mezi komunitou a překladatelským týmem, která má od Riotu nalinkovaný postup překladu a na potřeby jazyka se nebere zřetel. Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu